Blue Hour Madness
by Dragonez
Summary: The story of a different outcome, what if Twilight failed her entrance exam and to be seen as dangerous


Blue Hour Madness

_`Twilight Madness`_

_A pen approaches torn and withered paper, bound by old leather and pony hair the colour of night_

I had always wanted to go to the summer sun Celebration to witness the magical arts in their greatest form; to witness Princess Celestia raise the light to all ponies, the Princess arrived with a coat as white as snow and hair that shimmered like rainbows in the midst of the morning dew upon blades of grass; my eyes widened with awe as she spread her wings to the golden emblem which was only outshined by the glaring sun rising from behind; the Princess rose as she silhouetted herself until she became but a shadow surrounded by beams as a flood of light engulfed the audience as the Princess looked down into my eyes and I knew she was looking at me and even if not this is what I chose to believe . The art of magic had always intrigued me and after witnessing the Princess raise the sun I had come to my decision to dedicate my life to learning magic. I sat alone in my room with books double my size, with more pages than ponies in Canterlot yet this would not deter me from learning all there was to know about magic. The room was filled with assortments to aid my obsession of magic, pestles and mortars alongside vials of potion A to potion Z. I tensed every muscle in my body and concentrated on the tip of my horn; desperate to hear the sound of magical essence seeping from it, when all of a sudden the page turned of the book I was presently reading which filled me with more excitement and confidence than before; the only thing that came close was the summer celebration. After finishing the mountain of books surrounding me my parents entered my room grasping a neatly written contract of allowing me access to the school for gifted unicorns….this is where it all went wrong.

The next day I approached the castle hoof in hoof with my parents as we approached the castle doors they were huge golden door gilded with every gem you could dream of, as the doors opened guards stood side by side proudly wearing the badge of the sun, I thought to myself this is it; today I will become what I had desired for years, as I looked up at one of the guards he raised his head and gestured towards the stairs in front of me so me and my parents carried on up the stairs spiralled with silver and gold as we approached the top we heard an almighty sound coming from the room presented in front of me, the guards sprang into action and surrounded us as the rest of the guards ran into the room swinging the doors open with force, all I could hear was the princess shouting for someone to leave with anger and shame wallowing in her voice; disappointed but assertive. The atmosphere sank I glared up at my parents with a confused look and they look back neatly mirroring my own. After a short while the guards moved from my vision as I was guided into the room, the room was rather empty in comparison to its size, smaller yet condescending than I thought however this wasn't going to deter me, that is until I walked over a small wet patch on the floor, the ground was tiled with grooves creating squares and within these grooves was a strange colour, a colour of dark red; the three ponies at the top of the room demanded my attention one was old one was young and the other was strict their attire was that of such of their presentation.

I was guided to the centre of the room as the guards dispersed and I looked around my surroundings and realised my parents were at the door gesturing me with a wave, as I raised my hoof back the three dominating figures of the room hailed my attention for the second time. I was presented with an egg laying in a bed of hey of which was on a wooden wheeled box, I looked up to the three figures at the top of the room expecting to be told what was expected of me, they gestured towards the egg and I noticed a paper sign flimsy and obviously been in use and stained with the colour of dirt, it depicted a cracked egg with the image of a dragon; my eye widened as I realised what laid ahead of me.


End file.
